


Stay With Me

by EnglishPoet18



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnglishPoet18/pseuds/EnglishPoet18





	Stay With Me

"Everything clear your way?"

Daryl nodded to the other side of the camp with his head and Rick glanced back in that direction at their group. They were all huddled together around a fire, talking low amongst themselves. It was a bittersweet sort of reunion to have everyone back together again even though they were missing a few people.

"Yeah. Tyreese and Sasha are gonna keep first watch," Rick explained.

"Sounds good. I'll keep an eye out on this side," Daryl said.

"By yourself?" Rick asked. "You think it's wise?"

"I'll take watch with you," Carol's soft voice spoke from beside him.

Daryl stared at her and his heart skipped a beat again, much like it seemed to do every time he looked at her now. He still couldn't believe that she was here, alive and well. He didn't want to let her out of his sight so he definitely wasn't gonna complain about her taking watch with him.

"I'll just leave you two to it then," Rick commented as he backed away, a small smile in place, but neither of them were paying any attention to him.

A smile teased at Daryl's lips as he sat down several feet away underneath a large tree with his gun. Carol mimicked his pose next to him, lightly tapping her gun back and forth. He could tell that she was fighting a smile and he smirked, earning him another glance from her.

"What?" She asked, unable to resist the inevitable smile the broke forth.

He shook his head and he tried to play it smooth by inching closer to her. She watched him from the corner of her eye as he nudged her shoulder with his own.

"Pretty romantic," he said softly. "Screw around?"

She laughed, the mere sound of it crashing through his very soul and knocking the breath from his lungs. He had missed her laugh so damn much and he knew he would do anything to keep her laughing forever.

"It's been a while since we had watch together," she admitted.

"So that's a no?" Daryl teased. He couldn't help teasing her. He had spent so much time feeling lost and depressed thinking that everyone he loved the most was gone. To have everyone back, especially Carol was more than he could have ever hoped for. He wasn't trying to blow his second chance.

She playfully shoved him, but caught him off guard and he landed on his back, gun falling to his side. "Only if I go down first," she replied back with a smile.

Daryl caught her wrist and gave a soft tug, sending her tumbling down onto his chest in bewilderment. "Okay," he whispered. They stared at each other for the space of several heartbeats, simply staring into each others eyes like it was the first time seeing each other. Carol shifted her body so that she was nestled atop the cradle of his hips. Daryl caught her hand as she lifted it and he ran his fingers over each of hers softly. "You're really here."

She caught her breath and nodded, "I am." Moving her hand from his she reached past it and swept a strand of hair from his face, her touch feather light.

He swallowed hard, trying so hard to form coherent thoughts and not to screw this up. He knew that they were still in viewing distance of the others, but he didn't care about any of that right now. Nothing mattered but the here and now...but _her_.

He lifted himself onto his elbows so that they were face to face. "You're not leaving me again." It wasn't a question, but a statement and he meant it. Even if he had to follow her around, he wasn't letting her out of his sight.

"No," she agreed, "Never again."

He wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and applied gentle pressure, tugging her forward. She came willingly and their lips met, a little hesitant and unsteady at first, but with growing intensity as they grew accustomed to one another. They stayed in that position for several minutes and then Daryl slowly lowered himself back to the soft dirt beneath him, bringing her with him as he went.

She tasted like everything he had ever dreamed of. She was life, _his life,_ and he knew without a doubt that he wanted to worship her forever. When they finally parted for air he sucked in a deep breath as she rested her forehead against his. He let his fingers idly stroke her back. He knew that he really should be paying attention to the area around them, but he couldn't tear himself away from her.

"I dreamed of you," he said softly.

"Yeah? What was I doing?"

He closed his eyes, the nightly recurring dream vivid in his memory. "You were calling me," he explained.

Her face softened and she pressed her lips together in a thin line, brushing a kiss to his forehead. "And I wasn't there," she sighed deeply. "I'm so sorry. Never again," she promised.

"You're here now though. And that's what matters."

"What do you want Daryl?" She whispered sweetly. "What happens now? Tomorrow even? We don't know what's out there."

"We face it." His expression was one of grim determination. "We're together now. Stay with me," he pleaded.

She brought his hand up to her face and turned his palm to her, pressing her lips to the center. She kissed him lightly, her eyes never leaving his, "Always."

She smoothed her hands across his chest, pushing his shirt and vest up. He sucked in a sharp breath as her fingers skimmed his bare skin, skirting just beneath the waist of his jeans. She took her time exploring him with her fingers, seeing him with her touch instead of her eyes. He slid his own hands up the muscles of her thighs, pressing in deep with his thumbs and she bit her lip to keep from moaning out loud. Her eyes pleaded with him and he slowly made a path over the material of her pants, stopping at the apex of her thighs. She spread her knees out a little farther in invitation and his eyes darkened.

"There's people here," he said.

"No one can see," she explained. "We can wait til' another time though."

Daryl shook his head, "No. We might not get another time."

Without replying she reached down and unbuttoned her pants, sliding her zipper down slowly. Daryl slid his hand just inside, nestling it between her thighs, just inside her panties and very slowly stroked one finger down her slit. She arched upwards and his hand slid deeper, sliding in knuckle deep.

"Oh God," she whispered brokenly. "I'm going to imagine it's you inside of me instead of your fingers."

"Fuck," he breathed. "Don't say shit like that." His erection was already pressing into her and he figured that the tiniest bit might set him off like a rocket into space.

He closed his eyes as he stroked her, sliding in a second finger and rubbing the pad of his skin over her swollen nub. "I wish we were alone so I could see you come undone," he said.

Carol glanced back over her shoulder at the group, but those still awake weren't even looking their direction. Not that they could see that much even if they did being that the light from the fire didn't quite reach the two of them. Without a word, she slid back an inch and began to unzip his jeans. Daryl moved his hand and propped himself up on his elbows.

"Carol?" He questioned.

She placed one finger over his lips, "Sh." He obeyed and watched silently as she reached inside of his jeans and pulled his length out. His cock was hard and wet for her. She lifted herself just enough to guide him inside of her and they both bit back groans of pleasure as he entered her. After a moment to adjust to the new sensations, she pushed her hips firmly down onto his and slowly began to rock herself back and forth.

Daryl expelled a soft breath and rested his hands upon her waist to help propel her body forward. They found a slow and steady rhythm, slowly rocking into each other. The intensity between them grew stronger and they both began to sweat. Carol sought out his hand in the dark and gripped it, lacing her fingers with his for leverage as she pushed against him.

"I love you Daryl," she whispered.

"I love you too sweetheart."

She threw her head back as she came, her mouth flying open, but she managed to ride it out in near silence, mewling in pleasure under her breath. He joined her shortly after, his hips rising off of the ground as he poured his heart and soul into her body. He sat up and pulled her close to his chest, tucking her head just under his chin as they caught their breath.

"Whatever happens from here on out," Daryl began, "I'm not leaving you. If I lose you again -" He broke off, closing his eyes at the remembrance of painful memories.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm here...with you... as long as you'll have me."

He kissed the top of her head, "Forever then, cause I'm not giving you up."

"Then forever it will be," she whispered as her lips pressed to his once more, silencing them from the rest of the world.

...


End file.
